


Daughter of the Sea

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite Cabin - Freeform, Dysphoria, Gen, Muslim Silena, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Queer Gen, Shamelessly self-indulgent, Trans Female Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: a series of interconnected oneshots for a queer retelling of the pjo universe, all centering around percy jackson, the daughter of poseidon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished this yesterday so i could post it for [lgbtqpjo3kweek](http://lgbtqpjo.tumblr.com/)'s trans thursday! the original is on tumblr :p

**I. Age 12**

When Silena found her, Percy was curled up in a ball outside of her cabin, her arms wrapped around her body and her face hidden by her knees. Silena’s eyes widened and she immediately fell to her knees in front of the quivering girl. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” she asked, using her most soothing voice. 

Percy peeked up, her green eyes shining with unshed tears. “I,” she paused and took a deep breath, “my voice broke.”

Silena frowned. “Why is that a bad thing, Percy?” 

Percy released a keening wail and buried her face back in between her knees. “I’m going through  _ puberty,  _ Silena! It’s finally started, just like I knew it would, and I’m gonna be a  _ boy  _ with a deep voice and no one’s ever gonna believe that I’m actually a girl because my voice is gonna be so deep and - ” 

Silena’s eyes widened as she realized what Percy was saying. In an instant, she was on her knees next to her with her arms wrapped around the smaller half-blood. “Hey, hey, Percy. When you come out to them no one’s gonna think you’re a boy okay? At least not at camp. Puberty doesn’t matter, none of that matters. Come with me to the Aphrodite cabin okay?” For a moment, Silena thought Percy might refuse her but then she nodded. 

“Okay,” Percy said, sniffling. 

Silena stood up and helped Percy up. “Come on sweetheart,” she said, her voice low. It didn’t take them long to get to the Aphrodite cabin and once they were there, Silena led Percy to her bed. “Go ahead and sit down, I’ll be right back,” she said. 

Percy nodded. 

Silena walked away from the bed, barely noticing the way her siblings had zeroed in on her and Percy. She needed to find Drew, Drew would be the most help here. Speaking of Drew, she was lying on her bed, her nose buried in a book (as usual). 

“Habibti,” Silena said. “I need you.” 

Drew looked up from her book and arched an eyebrow. “What do you need from me?” she asked. 

Silena sighed; she didn’t want to out Percy without her permission. “Just...come with me? You’ll find out when we get to my bed.” 

Drew rolled her eyes and put a bookmark in her book, closing it and revealing the cover. Silena giggled when she realized what her sister was reading. “Really, Drew? Astrophysics? Are you sure you weren’t meant to be a daughter of Athena?” 

Drew pouted up at her. “Hey, just ‘cause I’m gorgeous doesn't mean I can’t be smart too. And, anyways, I’m curious! What about science is right? What’s just the mortals creating their own kind of fiction because they no longer believe in the gods? It’s fascinating!” 

“Drew, you’re  _ eleven,”  _ Silena pointed out. 

“So?” Drew shrugged and Silena didn’t bother to respond, absent-mindedly fidgeting with her hijab. 

“It doesn’t matter, you be the biggest nerd you can be. Just, come on. This is important.” 

Drew obediently followed her to her bed, where Percy was curled up, Drew’s eyes widened before narrowing. “Jackson?” she asked. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Percy’s head shot up and she met Silena’s eyes, her own wide and teary. “What?” she began before Silena interrupted her. 

“Can I tell Drew your secret, habibti?” 

Drew’s eyes widened once more at the term of endearment, though Percy just looked confused. It seemed to take her a moment to realize what Silena meant and when she did, it took her another moment to respond. In the end, she shrugged and tucked her head back into her knees. 

Silena pursed her lips and turned back to Drew. “Percy’s trans,” she said. “She’s a girl and she’s feeling very dysphoric right now because her voice just cracked.” 

Drew’s mouth dropped open and for a single endless second, she was silent. Then she took a deep breath and turned to Percy. It didn’t matter that she was a year younger than Percy, it didn’t matter that she had only known words like dysphoric and trans for about six months, she knew what she had to do. “Hey, Percy?” she said, her voice not betraying her hesitance. “Want a makeover? Those always make me feel better when I’m feeling dysphoric.” 

Percy’s head shot up and she looked at Drew with wide, red-rimmed eyes. “Wait, you’re - ?” 

Drew nodded. “Yeah. I’m a trans girl. That’s why Lena got me, she knew I’d be able to help you more than most people. ‘Cause I get it.” 

Percy swallowed hard. “I just don’t know what to do,” she said. 

Drew’s responding laugh was humorless as she reached forward and grasped Percy’s trembling hand. 

“Yeah. None of us do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream at me about trans girl percy (and drew) on my [tumblr](http://nonbinarydereknurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
